


The Doll

by tqpannie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-28
Updated: 2006-07-28
Packaged: 2018-10-26 06:16:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10781262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tqpannie/pseuds/tqpannie
Summary: Harry gets Ron a gift.





	The Doll

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: Prompt and pairing credit go to [](http://dream-wia-dream.livejournal.com/profile)[**dream_wia_dream**](http://dream-wia-dream.livejournal.com/). We are writing drabbles to amuse ourselves tonight!  


* * *

"You bought me a blow up doll," Ron muttered. "A **male** blow up doll."

Harry scratched the back of his neck and Ron looked up at him. Ron could feel the heat flowing from his ears, down his neck, and across his cheeks. Did Harry really believe he was that hard up?

"Ron," Harry clapped him on the shoulder. "There's no shame in needing a little something to entice the todger."

"What!" Ron stood up. "You think I can't get it up?"

"You never date," Harry crossed his arms over his chest. "You never bring any blokes home! I don't even hear you wank any more."

"Well I don't wank any less!" Ron shouted and stood up. "Hold on, were you listening to me wank?"

"Maybe!"

"Well it's a simple question do you or don't you!" Ron stood up and crossed the room towards Harry. "So answer the question!"

"Why do you ask so many questions?" Harry muttered under his breath backing up until he hit the bedroom door.

"Because," Ron said as he planted his hands on either side of Harry's head. "How am I supposed to get the answers otherwise?"

Ron pressed his hips forward and bit his lip hard when he brushed against the erection tenting Harry's trousers. He rolled his hips in a slow circle, rubbing against Harry, and he dipped his head to suck the cords of Harry's neck. Ron shivered as Harry tilted his head to the side and allowed him better access to his neck. He could hear Harry's ragged breathing but he wasn't touching.

"Harry," Ron lifted his head and met his best mates eyes. "Why would you buy me a male blowup doll? Does it feel like I have any problems getting it up?"

"I thought that was your wand," Harry's moaned as Ron undid the buttons on his shirt and ran his hand down Harry's chest.

"Right," Ron growled as he pressed his hips forward to grind against Harry. "Why a bloke? Did you listen to me wanking and figure out my secret?"

"I—" Harry stammered as Ron undid his buttons and lowered his zip. "I. Didn't. Mean—"

Harry voice trailed off in a moan as Ron's hand slid into his jeans. Ron felt his own knees weaken when he took Harry's cock in his hand. He felt the shudder that ran through Harry's body when he ran his thumb over the head of his cock. His own erection was straining against his pajama bottoms and he pushed them down with his free hand.

"You know what?" Ron asked softly as he released Harry's cock to push Harry's jeans down around his thighs. "I think you heard me saying your name while I wank."

Harry's breath was coming in short pants and when Ron took both their cocks in hand Harry's head fell back against the door. Ron placed a kiss at the corner of Harry's lips; he stilled his head, and kicked Harry's foot so he would widen his stance.

"I'm not moving til you tell me, yeah."

Ron watched the muscle in Harry's jaw twitch and he ran his tongue along Harry's lower lip.

"Yes…fuck it was hot…came in my trousers…"

"Good," Ron growled and claimed Harry's lips.

Their tongues brushed and Ron resumed his steady stroke on their combined lengths. He felt Harry's hand join his on their cocks and they began to move faster. The room echoed with moans and Ron could feel his balls tightening. They rocked together, lips clinging, tongues mingling, and finally he felt Harry's release. He captured Harry's moans with his mouth and with a final squeeze of Harry's hand he came hard and seeing stars.

"So," Ron said as they sank to the floor in a tangle of limbs. "We can deflate the doll."

"Only if I get to reinflate you." Harry smirked and waved his wand. The blow up doll blew up into small pieces of plastic.


End file.
